godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Exile
The Blades of Exile are the third and latest set of chained blades wielded by Kratos, given to him by the ghost of Athena in the beginning of God of War III. The blades replaced the Blades of Athena as his primary weapons, as the latter, which he received upon his rise to God of War, were completely ruined by his fall into the River Styx. The new blades also have a slightly different design, but their model does not change as they level up except for the amount of "flames" the blades emit when used. The blades have attacks similar to their predecessors, the Blades of Chaos and Blades of Athena, but with a distinctly different design, featuring horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emit fire. These blades grant Kratos the magic power, Army of Sparta, as well as the ability to grapple enemies. The Blades of Exile and the Blade of Olympus were the only weapons that weren't destroyed by Zeus in the final battle of God of War III. Kratos at first attempted to use them on Zeus, but after seeing that the blades' chains that were wrapped around his arms were loosened, he discarded them and used his bare fists to finally kill the King of Olympus. In-Game Orb Costs *'Level 1 - '''n\a *'Level 2''' - 4,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 7,000 Orbs *'Level 4' - 8,000 Orbs *'Level 5' -10,000 Orbs Power Multiplier *Level 1 - 100% *Level 2 - 150% *Level 3 - 200% *Level 4 - 250% *Level 5 - 300% Attacks Level 1 *'Olympic Fury '- Basic light attack. Square, square, square, square, square, square *'Olympic Ascension' - An attack that launches enemies and Kratos in the air. Hold triangle *'Hyperion Ram '- Grab an enemy with your blades and pull yourself toward them. L1 + O *'Hyperion Ram (air)' - Grab an enemy with your blades and throw yourself toward them. L1 + O *'Plume of Prometheus '- A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle *''Army of Sparta - ''Summon a protective phalanx of shields to drive back your enemies, and spears that pierce the enemies. R2 Level 2 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Argos Ram '(Golden Fleece counter) - Parry an enemy with the fleece and ram into them. L1 + square Level 3 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Spirit' of Hercules '''- Slow but strong combo of devastating slams to the ground. ''Triangle + triangle + triangle'' *'''Valor of Hercules - Slow but powerful combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle + triangle + square *'Hyperion Fury' - Slam into an enemy and deliver a devastating combo. Hold square *'Athena's Wrath' - After an evade, create an explosion that launches enemies into the air. R3 + triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 2' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears and arrows to drive back your enemies. R2 Level 4 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Cyclone of Chaos Lv. 2' - Rapidly spin your blades, striking all nearby enemies multiple times. Hold L1 + square, tap square *'Tartarus Rage' - Smash your blades down onto a group of enemies. Hold L1 + triangle *'Argo's Rise' (Golden Fleece counter)- Parry an enemy with the fleece and send them flying straight up. L1 + triangle Level 5 *'Increased Damage and Blade color' *'Tartarus Rage Lv.2 '- An even more powerful smash into the ground that sends enemies flying. Hold L1 + Hold triangle *'Army of Sparta Lv. 3' - Summon a protective phalanx of shields, spears''' and arrows to drive back your enemies. R2 + tap circle''' Trivia *When the Blades of Exile are in use, the weapons icon still has the shape of the Blades of Athena instead of the Blades of Exile's shape. * Though they do not appear in Ghost of Sparta, the Blades of Athena share the same moveset as the Blades of Exile. * The Blades of Exile share characteristics from both the Blades of Chaos and the Blades Of Athena. *The God of War III demo had Kratos use the Blades of Athena, instead of the Blades of Exile. *The Blades of Exile are the only blades that do not have a backstory. This was because they were forged by Athena and given to Kratos immediately in God Of War III. *The Blades of Exile only appear in God of War III. They are the only main weapons to appear in only one installment of the series. *The Blades of Exile are the only set of blades Kratos uses that do not have a tarnished look to them. *The Blades of Exile are also used by Kratos in the latest Mortal Kombat installment. *It is unknown what had happened to the Blades Of Exile after Kratos impaled himself with the Blade Of Olympus. They were seen being thrown away after Kratos forced Zeus' soul back to its mortal self and because the chains on Kratos loosened after he killed Zeus, it would be implied that he had no use for the blades anymore. *The Blades of Exile are one of the only two weapons that was not destroyed by Zeus after he goes into Astral form and attacks Kratos. The other weapon that was not destroyed in this incident was the Blade Of Olympus. *The Blades of Exile are the only pair of blades on the series that do not change shape when leveled up. *Even though they do not appear in Ascension, the Monster-riding ability from the Blades of Exile is used again by the Blade of Chaos. Gallery 913_stream.jpg|Blades Of Exile 1430791-blades_of_exile.jpg|Showing the blades of exile bladesofexile-453x300.jpg|Blades Of Exile (From The Upgrade Menu) gow3big_1523.jpg Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection